


My love

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 'X-Men v.2 #108' after Moira contracted the Legacy virus, leading Rogue to establish the connection between Charles and Moira for a last goodbye between the lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song, it’s so beautiful and I think it suits this couple. Have a good read and kudos please. This is a Moira&Charles story, so if you ship Charles with another person, DON'T post hateful comments here.  
> All mistakes are mine.

_You came thoughtfully_

_Loved faithfully_

_You taught me honor_

_You did it for me_

_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_You will wait_

_For me my love_

**S** **ia-My love**

 

Through Rogue’s link, Charles’ mind had led him to where Moira, his true love was, about to leave that world. The man's heart still ached, remembering the desperation he’d felt when he hadn’t managed to talk in his mind to the doctor and now, knowing it was the last time he’d see her, he wanted, not feeling ashamed to admit it, to stay there with her.

That moment, where they were holding each other tight, surrounded by the blue light and the others mutants floating around them, the time seemed to stop there, giving enough time for the couple to say goodbye. Moira was trying to be strong, knowing that Charles would suffer with her death, but she needed him to continue to live. All her regrets for having breaking up with him because of her father's orders and even the time she had spent with Sean, despite loving Charles, went through her head and her sad eyes lifted to stare at Charles’ blue image, in her arms.

“Oh Charles... I didn’t want it to end like this.” She mumbled, feeling a tear fall and Charles lifted his head from her shoulder, his eyes teary, while kissing he tear.

“I know, sweetheart... but it doesn’t has to end like this, I can go with you.” She shook her head, this time looking more serene, denying his request.

“No, Charles, y’ are needed here. But I want you to remember that I loved you an’ will always love, y’ made me love intensely and taught me to fight for what I want. I just feel sorry for breaking u- ”

“It's all right, my love.” Charles promised her, brushing his lips on hers, in a bittersweet kiss that made both sigh for the love and longing they felt for each other. “I know about your father, about what Joe did to you, I remember wanting to do something about him... I love you, Moira, and I just have to thank you for coming into my life twenty years ago, showing me how to live and love and for all you did for me, for the mutants and for Rogue’s life.”

There, without the need of his wheelchair, Charles approached her body even more to his, leaving them glued and knowing that the others were away now, giving privacy to the couple, Charles kissed her again, more passionately, pressing his chest to her breasts and Moira lifted a leg, wrapping it around his until he lowered a hand to the juncture of her legs to touch her, before preparing himself and then they became one, moving together and both sighed, after so long being apart.

Moira felt protected by his strong arms, feeling him moving inside of her and Charles, loving the feeling of Moira’s softness gripping around him, as they exchanged kisses and moved together, crying out their names

When they parted, they continued embraced and Charles, knowing that the connection would soon be cut off, felt a huge despair as he kissed her hair with force:

“I'm not ready Moira...” The woman ran her fingers over his head, lowering to his temple and then, she placed her hand over his heart and said with shining eyes:

“I don’t wanna go, Charles, but my body won’t be able to hold the connection any longer.”

Charles put his hands over her, which was over his heart and placed them together over hers, making both feel her quickly pulsation and his touch seemed to give her strength. Taking a deep breath, she kissed his lips, feeling both tremble and turned away, floating and saying with a beautiful smile, being strong for him:

“With you Charles, I’ve known joy. I'm not afraid, y’ canna imagine the beauty here. An’ the peace! I love you, Charles Xavier, and I wish y’ well until we meet again...”

“Moira!” He called, feeling that at any moment they would disappear and he said with his voice warm and full of love: “Wait for me in the other side, please. Because when I'm gone, I want you in to be my arms forever, and only you my Moira.”

“I’ll Charles, I’ll be waiting to become one with y’ again.”

She smiled, touched and Charles watched her beautiful smile, wishing he could go with her despite what he had just said, but arms pulled him back and then the connection was cut off.

 _“Good night, my love...”_ It was Charles’ thought, in a mix of love and pain, while Wolverine stared at Moira from where he was.

“She's gone.”


End file.
